Une fois de plus
by Chikaru.U
Summary: c'est le souffle coupé que la vie assiste au résulta des ses caprices... Deuxième partie avec fin alternative.
1. Partie 1

Une fois de plus

Une fois de plus, les notes s'élèvent dans le silence de la nuit, emplissant de sa musique les couloirs de l'école, montant jusque au cinquième étage attirant par là l'attention des élèves encore présent dans les salles à cette heure-ci, transperçant leur poitrine d'un soudaine déferlante de sentiments, prenant possession de leur cœur et les écrasant dans la détresse de ses vibrations. Ils ferment les yeux, se laissant emporter par la tristesse de ses notes, l'espoir de chaque strophe s'écrasant sur les vers suivants. Ce flot d'émotion tourbillonnant dans les airs, redescendant puis repartant de plus belle, effaçant toute trace de sourire sur son passage, retraçant toute la détresse du monde dans un sillon sombre, embrasant la lumière, enlaçant les ténèbres et serrant dans ses mains les cœurs, communiquant une douleur sans fin.

Puis la mélodie s'évapore, doucement, lentement, comme une plume qui s'envole emportée par le vent. Elle se disperse, ne laissant sur son passage plus que douleur et désespoir. Comme Un dernier souffle, un dernier soupir les dernières notes s'élèvent. Un dernier espoir résigné. Puis elles s'éteignent, lentement mais surement, libérant de son emprise les souffles retenues des auditeurs de cette souffrance.

Et au cœur de cette tourmente se trouve un homme, un homme jeune, certes, mais qui a vécu bien des choses. Ses mains planent encore au dessus des touches du piano, tremblantes après avoir déversé tant d'émotions. Le silence qui avait reprit possession de la pièce fut à nouveau brisé par des sanglots. Une mélodie bien différente mais avec cette même et unique détresse. L'homme porte ses mains à son visage, tentant vainement de cacher sa souffrance, de faire taire les hurlements de son cœur.

Puis il reprend son souffle, il essuie ses joues, referme le clavier et enferme une fois de plus ses sentiments au fond de son esprit, là où les cris de son âme ne sont plus que des murmures. Après un dernier regard vers l'instrument, l'homme sort de la pièce, laissant derrière lui le seul témoin de ses larmes. Une fois de plus.


	2. Partie 2

Une fois de plus

Une fois de plus, les notes s'élèvent dans le silence de la nuit, emplissant de sa musique les couloirs de l'école, montant jusque au cinquième étage attirant par là l'attention des élèves encore présent dans les salles à cette heure-ci, transperçant leur poitrine d'un soudaine déferlante de sentiments, prenant possession de leur cœur et les écrasant dans la détresse de ses vibrations. Ils ferment les yeux, se laissant emporter par la tristesse de ses notes, l'espoir de chaque strophe s'écrasant sur les vers suivants. Ce flot d'émotion tourbillonnant dans les airs, redescendant puis repartant de plus belle, effaçant toute trace de sourire sur son passage, retraçant toute la détresse du monde dans un sillon sombre, embrasant la lumière, enlaçant les ténèbres et serrant dans ses mains les cœurs, communiquant une douleur sans fin.

Puis la mélodie s'évapore, doucement, lentement, comme une plume qui s'envole emportée par le vent. Elle se disperse, ne laissant sur son passage plus que douleur et désespoir. Comme Un dernier souffle, un dernier soupir les dernières notes s'élèvent. Un dernier espoir résigné. Puis elles s'éteignent, lentement mais surement, libérant de son emprise les souffles retenues des auditeurs de cette souffrance.

Et au cœur de cette tourmente se trouve un homme, un homme jeune, certes, mais qui a vécu bien des choses. Ses mains planent encore au dessus des touches du piano, tremblantes après avoir déversé tant d'émotions. Le silence qui avait reprit possession de la pièce fut à nouveau brisé par des sanglots. Une mélodie bien différente mais avec cette même et unique détresse. L'homme porte ses mains à son visage, tentant vainement de cacher sa souffrance, de faire taire les hurlements de son cœur.

Puis il reprend son souffle, il essuie ses joues, referme le clavier et enferme une fois de plus ses sentiments au fond de son esprit, là où les cris de son âme ne sont plus que des murmures. Après un dernier regard vers l'instrument, l'homme sort de la pièce, laissant derrière lui le seul témoin de ses larmes.

Nous sommes le premier Avril, la lune montante se bataille avec le soleil couchant. Des flocons de neige tombent encore du ciel pour se déposer tranquillement sur ceux recouvrant déjà le sol formant ainsi un tapis blanc immaculé. Le froid l'emprisonne tandis que la glace à ses pieds s'affaisse sous ses pas. Ses yeux vides ancrés dans le sol daignent enfin se relever lorsqu'une ombre s'arrête devant lui. Une brise porte cette odeur. Son cœur s'emballe. _Cette odeur_.

Lentement, avec hésitation, il redresse la tête et fixe son regard sur la personne lui faisant face. Sa respiration se coupe, ses yeux s'agrandissent. Ce ne fut qu'un souffle, mais ce fut aussi la fin de son calvaire.

-Naruto...


End file.
